written in blood
by drizzelafterdawn
Summary: zuko meets a fire princess with out knowing who she is and what the fire nation took from her but this girl is there to help him she dosent wants him to end like her.poeple please review me plzzzzz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last air bender,

Written in blood

It all began in a war, a war between elements, clans, people, a war which lasted for a long time, people were killed parents were taken as hostage, kids starved and a terrible history was written in blood, there was no need to fight to kill to rise, but greed led them to death, remembering it all got tears in eyes of those who survived, but then it was too late. A new avatar came to earth but was he needed then?

!

A girl with long red hair, wearing a dusty robe was running in the market place, she ran with all her might, the guards chased her, she ran and ran and came to the harbors, there she bumped in to some one, she looked up it was zuko, he looked at her, she had a beautiful pale face with green eyes and a scar on her left eye very much like zuko .she was shocked to see the prince, that suddenly she fell on his shoulder, zuko who was shoked at the girls scar was much shoked now he pushed her away, that his hand touched something hard he looked around, there was an arrow at her back,he laid her dawn and looked at the direction of the arrow,there stood 4 gards, he walked to them'' what have you done'' he asked quitly,one of them dared to answer ''she was running we though she'' ''that she is a thief '' he completed for them, ''y-yes'' ''very well , uncle will deal with you'' he said and walked away, he looked at the girl lying on the ground, her long hair covered her face for a moment he was stunned at her scar then he left.

!

Misako moved her head, the room was dark and it rocked like a cradle, she was in bed she sat up, and rubbed her eyes, she stood up and softly touched her back, there was a bandage, it dident hurt much, she walked to the wooden door and pushed it open, the bright sunlight shown on her face, she saw a boy practicing with fire and an old man sitting on the wooden deck blowing smoke from hot tea cup he held.

**So here goes ,who is this girl,and how she happens to meet zuko and what lies ahead?**

**People plzzzzz review , I will update it once you review, please no one does do review, it will be an honour.**


	2. tears of a spirit

Written in blood:

Chapter 2: tears of a spirit

Misako walked to the old man and bowed low, he looked at her and smiled ''um-sir where am I?'' ''oh well on the ship of the fire navy'' ''f-f-fire n-navy'' she shrieked, zuko raised a brow, his uncle smiled ''its okay don't be afraid we wont hurt you'' ''thank you sir'' ''now come sit'' he said, misako nodded and sat beside him'' ''child what's your name'' ''misako'' ''okay then misako that is prince zuko and I am his uncle'' Misako smiled '' I know'' ''than you must know why we are here'' zuko snapped, ''I do'' ''who are you-my guards found you in the market place'' ''well I think they were after me because they thought I am a bender or some thing'' ''well are you'' ''no my prince'' she smiled, zuko looked away *what charm is she playing now, I doubt her*he thought. And quietly walked away, ''don't mind my nephew he is a little cranky'' ''its okay, thank you'' she smiled and stood up,

Now it was nearly midnight, Misako stood on the deck, leaning on the sill, her long red hair flying at her back like some wild fire, she felt a soft touch on her back she turned around and grabbed some one by the neck it was zuko, she bowed. And let go ''forgive me your highness,'' ''quite a fighter aren't you'' ''well-'' she crossed her hands and looked at the moon. ''so who are you?'' ''misako but you can call me misa'' she smiled ''and your hair why is it so long and red I haven't seen any one in the kingdom like that'' ''they say it's a shadow of a spirit'' zuko backed up ''spirit?'' ''yes whan I was a kid I nearly died and then..'' she smiled. Zuko looked in her eyes they were cluded with tears ready to spill out, but she smiled, ''and your scar'' he said looking at her left eye, misa closed her eyes and bit her lips, ''when my parents were killed in a battle other fire benders kidnapped me and asked me to bend but I couldent I couldent bend the element that killed my parentsso they punished me'' now tears were streaming dawn her cheeks, ''I am sorry i..'' ''don't be, yor past isent as different as mine'' ''how did'' he frowned ''I know but I cant hurt you you know a lot about me'' she smiled through tears ''I must go'' she bowed and her body glowed and disappeared like she was never there. Zuko backed up and terrified but than smirked to himself.


End file.
